vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson beats up King Bob
Cast Lawson, King Bob and Randall-Eric King Bob's guard-Paul Jordan-Joey Jerome-Steven Trumpet Boy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy King Bob's screaming voice, Jordan's angry voice and Jerome's angry voice-Kidaroo Rachel Hart-Julie King Bob's crying voice-Simon Mr. Hart-Dallas Plot Not only Lawson beats up King Bob but this marks the first Recessverse episode in which a bully escapes from the dodgeball wall. Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Lawson was feeling grumpy about King Bob. Lawson: Man! I hate King Bob! He's the worst King ever for taking his throne. He always gives me and my friends punishments, sends us to the cabbage field and sends us to the dodgeball wall for dumb reasons including Gelman, Mundy and Skeens. Besides, he whomps! What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will beat him up! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson went off to the Jungle Gym to confront King Bob. Then Lawson climbed up the Jungle Gym and he confronted King Bob. Lawson: King Bob! King Bob glared at Lawson. King Bob: The impertinence! Lawson, what do you want for me now? Lawson: You always give me and any of my friends punishments, send us to the cabbage field and send us to the dodgeball wall for dumb reasons! I'm going to beat you up for being a tyrant! King Bob: Don't you dare threaten to beat me up! The insolence! Lawson: I have the right to beat you up! So stand still, so I can beat the living tar out of you! King Bob: Uh-uh, threaten me again and see me what happens! Lawson: I'm going to beat the living tar out of you right now! Lawson charged towards King Bob, who was horrified. King Bob: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Lawson started to attack King Bob, and King Bob started screaming as Lawson beat him up continuously. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lawson pushed King Bob over to the floor, and King Bob felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! (Simon's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson started laughing. Lawson: Hahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for being such a tyrant! King Bob kept on crying. King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jordan, Jerome, please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: What happened, sire? Jerome: Tell us what's wrong? King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson beat me up. I'm hurt very badly. Ow. Jordan: He did what? Jerome: Oh my god! Lawson's in big trouble! Jordan and Jerome got very angry at Lawson. Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you beat up King Bob?! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) You know that's very unacceptable! And attacking the king of the playground is a very bad thing to do! Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) That's it, you're in big trouble! And for this, you're going straight to the dodgeball wall! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) I agree with Jordan! You will stay there until Miss Finster sends you to Principal Prickly's office! King Bob called to the guards. King Bob: Guards, please come help me! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion came. Trumpet Boy: What is it, sire? King Bob: Lawson beat me up! Ow ow ow. Trumpet Boy and his companion were horrified. Guard: He did what? Oh no! This is terrible! King Bob: Guards, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball wall right now! Jordan: You heard what King Bob said. Take him to the dodgeball wall and get Miss Finster to see him while we help King Bob. Trumpet Boy: Yes, Jordan! Guard: Right away, Jordan! Trumpet Boy and his companion glared to Lawson. Trumpet Boy: Come with us, you bad guy! Guard: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Trumpet Boy and his companion picked up Lawson, and they took him down the ladder, and took him to the dodgeball wall. Jordan and Jerome walked over to King Bob. Jordan: It's okay, sire. Jerome: Lawson won't be hurting you ever again. King Bob: He better not. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion placed Lawson on the dodgeball wall. Trumpet Boy: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Guard: This is what you get for beating up King Bob! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion left Lawson at the dodgeball wall. Lawson: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Trumpet Boy and Bernard bring Miss Finster to see me. (later Rachel Hart wearing a bikini was walking until she saw her boyfriend Lawson crying on the dodgeball wall) Lawson: Thank Heavens, it's you Rachel. What are you doing here? Rachel: I was walking to the swimming pool until I saw you on the dodgeball wall. Lawson: Can you get me down from here? Rachel: Here's a ladder. (Lawson was happy and he walked down the ladder) Lawson: Thank you for saving me. Also, why are you wearing your bikini? Rachel: I was just about to ask you if you want to go swimming with me at my house. Lawson: That would be a good idea. (Lawson and Rachel run out) Then Trumpet Boy and his companion walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Daniel and Bernard? What happened? Trumpet Boy: Lawson beat up King Bob! Guard: Yeah, that was a bad thing to do that! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Trumpet Boy: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Miss Finster: Daniel and Bernard, I think you two are lying! Guard: But Miss Finster, we are not lying! Trumpet Boy: I agree! Miss Finster: Are you sure? Guard: Follow us! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion took Miss Finster to see Lawson, but something wasn't right. Miss Finster: Why is there no one on the dodgeball wall?! Trumpet Boy: It's because there was ice on it. Miss Finster: Then find him! Guard: Yes. (the guard and Trumpet Boy walked behind the dodgeball wall to find evidence) Trumpet Boy: Miss Finster, we found this ladder, which was behind the dodgeball wall. (Randall Weems comes along) Miss Finster: Why aren't you in class?! Randall: I was in class until I saw Lawson's girlfriend Rachel Hart wearing her bikini. She must have stolen a ladder from the janitor's closet to free Lawson from the dodgeball wall. Miss Finster: SHE... DID... WHAT?! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! I WILL TELL PRINCIPAL PRICKLY ABOUT THIS! (at the office) Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Bernard and Daniel! Why? Because Lawson beat up King Bob! That's violent and unacceptable! Not only that, but also, Rachel Hart managed to free Lawson from the wall! Principal Prickly: That's a serious situation indeed! The dodgeball wall is known as King Bob's dungeon, but escaping from the dodgeball wall clearly makes everything escalate! Lawson is suspended for 2 days and so is Rachel! (back at the pool) Lawson: Oh no! Is that your father? Rachel: Afraid so! Mr. Hart: Erwin, go home now while I deal with Rachel! (Lawson leaves) Mr. Hart: Rachel, I can't believe you freed your boyfriend from the dodgeball wall after he beat up King Bob! You know he was supposed to wait until Daniel and Bernard dealt with Miss Finster! You are grounded grounded grounded for 6 days! Go to your room now! (at the Lawson residence) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, how dare you beat up King Bob?! You know King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School! That's it, you are grounded for three weeks, and as a punishment for allowing your girlfriend to escape from the dodgeball wall, you will watch Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures! Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Rachel Hart's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff